


Breathe in, Enjoy the Ride

by hedgerowhag



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, Enough porn to get off to, Frottage, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, They are in one big happy relationship, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerowhag/pseuds/hedgerowhag
Summary: Exhausted Supreme Leader Kylo Ren returns to his quarters. His knights comfort him.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	Breathe in, Enjoy the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> AahhhhhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The knights of Ren don’t make a sound, and yet Kylo can hear them coo as they approach him. Weapons and heavy armour have been ditched through Kylo’s quarters like the knights have been anticipating Kylo returning worn through and irritable. They crowd him and he is too tired to stand tall. He droops forward into the arms that open for him.

Gloved fingers push aside Kylo’s damp hair, the leather worn to softness. Kylo leans in, eyes closed, pressing his forehead into the cool plate of a helmet. He swears he can hear the purr like the rumbling of an engine in the heart of a starfighter through the metal. Kylo presses a kiss to the dented surface of what once was the helmet of a Death Trooper.

Hands brush through his hair, arms tug around his waist. The ragged, rain damp cloak is pulled off his shoulders and the tight belt it unhooked from his middle.

They seat him on the narrow bed and someone starts undoing the clasps of his threadbare tunic as Kylo’s head droops forward. The bare skin between his cropped shirt and trousers prickles with the cold recycled air. The boots are pulled off and the straps of his braces are dragged down.

A weight presses on his shoulder, over weighing him, and Kylo opens his eyes to a helmet looking up at him. He kisses Ap’lek’s face plate and feels him lean in, the hood covering them both as his tongue runs over the grooves. Another face leans in for a kiss, Kylo murmurs slurred affections as he grants it.

Kylo is pulled up onto his knees and then onto Ushar’s lap. His eyes meet with the slit of the helmet as hands grab his waist, the leather covered fingers pressing into skin, rubbing in circles. As usual, while his attention is distracted, the other sets of hands skim across his back, fingers dragging down the taut waistband of his trousers, the fabric catching on his hips.

The metal of Ushar’s helmet tastes of clean, raw metal as Kylo drags his tongue from the edge to where his mouth would be. With a wet kiss, he resists the hands on his hips and pushes himself away, dropping down to the floor to kneel between Ushar’s spread legs. He can feel the knight’s amusement and of those stood around him.

Kylo trips onto his knees and drags his hands up the knight’s thighs, pushing aside the folds of his tunic and reaches for the fastenings of his trousers. There is drool at the seam of Kylo’s cold stung lips as he pushes his hand inside, feeling how warm and damp from sweat the fabric is against Ushar’s cock. Kylo can’t help himself: he leans in and buries his face against the knight’s crotch, licking the over the seams as he palms the thick, hot cock.

Kylo leans back as he pulls out the erection, so heavy and full as he pumps the pink flushed skin, the blue veins jumping over the curves of the inhuman shape. There are ridges like bumps of a spine, except they are soft and have an easy give as Kylo squeezes. The head is stumped with a slight point, already slick with precum which Kylo licks away. His mouth covers the head as his fist pumps up and down the ridges; he knows Ushar’s cock is too large to fit into his mouth without damaging his jaw - they’ve tried. So he runs his lips down the length with his tongue out, covering the hot skin with spit, licking and kissing it, enjoying how the knight’s hips twitch and a hand pulls through his hair, tangling knots around the knuckles.

Behind Kylo, there is a fumbling between the knights. He lifts his hips expectantly and he is rewarded with a hand petting his back while another finishes the job of pulling his trousers and underwear just enough to leave his ass bare. His dick is ignored for his ass as a gloved finger presses against his hole - just teasing - leeching whines out of him by putting pressure down but never pushing inside.

Kylo shudders when the cold drips of lube run down his ass. He leans against bunched fabric at the knight’s hip as he licks his cock at the base before dragging himself back to the tip and pushing as much of it as possible into his mouth. He almost chokes when a gloved finger presses into his ass, the rough stitching and frayed edges tugging on the rim, pushing lube inside. Kylo spreads his thighs, smearing Ushar’s pre cum over his lips, cheeks, nose, as someone pulls aside his hair and pinches his ear. Kylo smiles. 

The knights of Ren try their best to take their time, taking turns to finger him and nuzzle the bare back of Kylo’s neck with the grim cold faces as they cover his pale back with their armoured chests. The buckles and straps imprint on his skin as he rolls back his hips, trying to get a feel of the cloth covered cock pressing against his half exposed ass. He dares the knights to rut against him, mount on top of him and press him down against Ushar. But they have more resilience than he.

Ushar tugs Kylo by his chin from his cock when Kylo feels the first press of a dick against his ass. With a smirk, he tries to wiggle back as he looks up at Ushar through wet eyelashes and grins up at the helmeted face. 

A thick, almost human, cockhead presses against his hole and starts pushing in. Kylo closes his eyes and sighs when hands pet his back. Kylo bites on his tongue and whines when the cock head enters him, getting caught inside. He grinds back his hips as he feels the ribbed surface of the dick slowly push into him - must be Trugden. A glance over his shoulder confirms it.

Ushar pulls back his attention as Kylo’s eyes start to get bleary and face red. He can’t keep his hips still; Trugden is filling him, fucking him full of thick cock which twitches and pulses as he finds more and more of himself to push inside Kylo. The wet, vulgar sounds as lube is pushed out of Kylo’s ass and drips. Half consciously, Kylo lets Ushar’ rub his dick over his lips and tongue, making him chase the taste. 

With one hand, Kylo reaches back, pulling his ass open with his spread fingers to get more of that thick cock inside himself. Lube runs down Kylo’s thighs and soaks into his bunched trousers as Trugden’s hips meet his ass. The knight shifts, adjusting to the tight grip of Kylo’s hole, dragging him back with his cock - making Kylo sob. There is no need to talk between them to know that Trugden has to wait not to gut Kylo.

A gloved hand pulls through his hair and pushes toward his mouth alongside Ushar’s dick. The fingers pull on his lips, scrape on his teeth as he chokes on the dual sensation of being fucked from both sides. Trugden starts rutting into him when Kylo starts trying to fuck himself on his rigid cock, squirming and bucking back on his unstable legs. Trugden grabs him by the back of his neck to hold him in place as he thrusts into him, fucking him in true sincerity.

Kylo falls limp between the knights, letting them control his body as they use him. He almost feels sleepy in the daze, only regaining brain function when Ushar tilts his head back by his hair to cover Kylo’s face with thick, white cum. He tries to drink it up with a limp tongue, swallowing shakily as Trugden fucks him right into the sharp edge of the bed, stamping the seams of his clothes into Kylo’s ass.

Fingers helpfully stuff cum into Kylo’s mouth as Trugden stumbles on his knees. There is a tight grip on the crease between Kylo’s groin and thigh as Trugden holds him on his cock and comes deep into him. There is a muffled, rolling groan when Trugden ruts into him, moving Kylo’s whole body with the shifting of his hips. He feels filled, warm in and out, maybe a little sleepy.

As Trugden stands, another knight takes his place. Kylo is lifted up from the floor and dragged onto the bed, turned onto his back as his trousers are torn off him. His bare knees are pressed down toward his chest.

Kylo is petted into docile supplication as Kuruk stands between Kylo’s spread legs and pushes the long, broad index finger of both hands into his asshole and tugs open. Kylo whines, legs twitching, as he struggles to lean up and look at his gaping hole. He only gets a glimpse of raw pink, wet skin and the marks from Trugden’s clothing before he is pushed down again.

With deep, whining, inhuman noises, Kylo bears through Kuruk fingering him. The knight doubles the width, forcing Kylo to stretch around four gloved fingers. The other knights press in to have a look, but Kylo isn’t allowed even a glimpse. His view is entirely taken up when Vicrul straddles his chest. 

Kylo’s mouth and nose are pressed down with Vicrul’s groin. The knight is impatient, tugging down the fastening and shaking when Kylo tries to lick him through the fabric. However, Vicrul does not let Kylo go further; he sits away from Kylo’s face and pulls up the hem of his cropped shirt. Kylo’s chest is groped, flushed nipples pressed down and rubbed with rough thumbs. He pushes his arms together, squeezing his chest to resemble something close to tits. The sweat on his pallid skin is starting to look obscene.

Under that mask, Vicrul is almost purring as he finally takes out his cock. It’s somewhat translucent with veins peering through the purple tinted skin and thick with segmented ridges underneath. Kylo whimpers and tries to reach the stumped tip with his tongue as Vicrul presses his cock into the crease of Kylo’s chest and snaps forward his hips.

In the same moment, Kylo feels something thick and soft presses into his ass. His legs are spread further, letting Kuruk rut against the crease of his ass while Vicrul fucks his chest. He kisses the tip of his cock whenever a thrust brings it close enough.

The cum which had been settled deep into his ass is now being fucked out by Kuruk as he enters him. The warm, viscous liquid runs down the crack of his ass and over his own hard cock - which he has mostly forgotten about now despite leaking all over his stomach.

Kylo makes a desperate attempt to get Vicrul’s cock into his mouth by hitching himself while his hands are busy squeezing his hands together. But the other knights press him down so he can’t reach him, keeping him in place while Vicrul uses his chest like a toy. On the other end, Kuruk has him pinned down by his folded legs, using his whole weight to press him down with every thrust. Kylo lets go of himself and grabs Vicrul by the waist, trying to drag the knight forward - just to get a little taste - but Vicrul slams his head back down onto the thin mattress with a palm on his forehead. His thighs hold Kylo in place as he thrusts against his slick, pale skin, rubbing the now red nipples with his free hand. Kylo is immobilized and he can’t even complain.

Kuruk slams one booted foot onto the mattress as he tries to force his cock deeper into Kylo. He can feel the base swelling, getting more difficult to push down inside him each time Kuruk makes a feral thrust. Then, Kylo’s eyes widen when the bulbous base of Kuruk’s cock is shoved into him, slipping in with the help of the cum gathered around the rim of Kylo’s hole. He almost loses control of his body when Kuruk starts cuming, numb to Vicrul fucking him and groping his body, just twitching and shaking as his ass is filled with cock and cum.

Vicrul stands from the bed, dick hanging heavy between his legs. Kylo moans out of the loss of a warm cock on his chest and his sight is filled with Kuruk buried deep in his ass. Kylo makes a delighted sound when he is lifted up from the thin, ratty mattress into Kuruk’s arms and held against his chest.

He is still being filled while held like a lump of limbs, drooling on Kuruk’s shoulder. Every time he feels the unyielding width of the knight’s cock in his ass, Kylo twitches and whimpers. He looks through his wet lashes and dirty hair at the rest of the knights watching him with tilted helmets. They are amused, he can tell even through the fog of his fucked out mind. He drops his head back onto Kuruk’s shoulders, squeezing the excess fabric of his sleeves in his fists.

Then, Kuruk heaves Kylo up onto one arm and pulling out his cock. Kylo sags a little, breathing heavy. He doesn’t know if he wants to cum or just be ditched to come down, but the decision is taken away from him as Vicrul gets up behind him and pushing his dick inside Kylo with the cum leaking out of him.

Vicrul runs his hands up Kylo’s body before going back down to palm his ass, pulling apart the cheeks like he is praising the view of his cock stuffed into Kylo’s hole. 

Kylo chokes when a vicious, hungry thrust throws him flush against Kuruk’s chest. Pleasure shocks through him. Almost every touch is an oblivion that makes Kylo spasm from his feet to his tongue as he bites down on his lips. His forehead knocks on Kuruk’s faceplate and the knight goes to nuzzle him in apology - but he doesn’t feel any of it. He only knows that there is a cock in his ass, stretching him out, fucking the sense out of his head, and filling him with warmth.

Kylo can feel the grunting vibrate through Vicrul’s helmet against his neck. He is heaving like an animal, pressed flush to his back. Then Kylo feels the pulses as he is filled up with fresh cum. It spills out from Kylo’s hole and drips onto the floor.

Then, Kylo is stretched out across the bed, surrounded by the figures of his knights. His legs are raised and his face, chest, stomach are petted as, at last, three fingers fuck his asshole. They are pressing down on his prostate, rubbing at it with rough fingers as he can only whine and pant, rolling his head back and forth as his hips ride those hands and rut. The sticky cum still warm from his own body is fucked back into him, squelching and bubbling as it runs down his skin.

When he cums, Kylo is moaning like an animal. His head starts to hurt in pulses and limbs go taut to the paint of pain. He stares up at his knights through tears as they pet his hair away. They wipe away his sweat with scraps of black cloth that might have been a cloak or a tunic. The cropped shirt is finally tugged off him and the cum from his own cock is wiped away. But the mess inside his ass is left untouched.

Kylo realises that his mind is finally getting silent when he forgets how the sequence of events went from him being petted and nudged by the helmets of his knights to being pulled under the thin sheet of his bed. Someone is still brushing his hair, there are sounds of movements within the quarters. A heavy, familiar weight lies across him like a pet offering comfort, pressing him down into sleep.

  
  
  



End file.
